Varietal denomination: xe2x80x98Argyraketisxe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new distinct cultivar of Marguerite Daisy plant, botanically known as Argyranthemum frutescens and referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Argyraketis.xe2x80x99 The new cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program was to develop a more vigorous plant that flowers early with a good field performance during the whole summer. As a result of an open pollination of xe2x80x98A 4-1xe2x80x99 the present cultivar was created in 1998 in Enkhuizen. xe2x80x98Argyraketisxe2x80x99 was asexually reproduced by cuttings for 4 years and tested under different conditions in Europe on Syngenta trial ground properties. It has been found to retain its distinctiveness characteristics through successive propagation, and its novelty appears to be firmly fixed.